This invention is related to a current-controlled oscillator and more particularly to an oscillator capable of reliable operation when large amplitude control currents are employed. A well known pulsing oscillator circuit employs a series circuit, including a capacitor and a resistor, which circuit is connected across a d.c. voltage. A transistor switch is provided to repeatedly discharge the capacitor when it reaches a predetermined voltage. The frequency of oscillation is typically varied by varying the value of the resistor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a low cost integrated circuit oscillator, the output frequency of which is a function of a control current.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pulsing oscillator wherein the output pulses are a constant width and independent of the magnitude of the control current.